Second Chances
by sawyerjeann
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be this way. There should be only one Avatar but now there is two and to keep balance Muhai had to leave and find a new world to live in. Arriving in this new world, Earth Land Muhai finds Fairy Tail, and with Fairy Tail there is family. How will Muhai survive, how will people take her bending, will she find love, can she continue to do her job as the Avatar
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth

It was chaos outside the hospital in Republic City, Lee was scared this wasn't a good time for a child to be born because just a few miles away Avatar Korra was battling the Dark Avatar.

"Lee, you need to push!" The doctor yelled. Crying out in pain Lee pushed again, and again until finally the tearing pain was gone. Bleary-eyed and not able to truly see past the tears Lee heard, "It's a girl, she's alive."

"Give her to me, I want to see her." Lee spoke softly.

Handing the baby off to a nurse, the doctor replied, "As soon as she is clean. Do you know what you are going to name her?"

Shaking her head Lee realized after nine months she never thought of a name for a girl having been positive her baby would be a boy. After a few minutes Lee was able to see her daughter in her arms. A brown wet tuft of hair, dazzling gold eyes, pale skin; she looked nothing like her mother. Shocked but in love Lee offered her daughter a finger and a smile. _Boom!_ The building vibrated, debris falling down, screaming and covering her new babe's head waiting for the pain. However after not feeling the pain Lee opened her eyes to see a miracle, her baby had glowing white eyes like an Avatar. Giggling the baby was waving her hands moving the cement around in a circle before getting bored and then throwing her hands sending the danger away before yawning and promptly falling asleep.

Looking up she saw the doctor and nurse in shock proving that her child had just save their lives.

"Muhai, it means undefeated. That is her name."

It wasn't until a few day's later when Lee was able to leave with her daughter Muhai to go see Tenzin. While riding the boat over to Airbender Island Lee was entertaining her daughter with some pebbles she found on the way to the dock earlier that morning. Upon arriving at Airbender Island Lee trecked her way up to the temple, making it to the top Lee turned to the first person she could find to ask "Do you know where Tenzin is, I have urgent matters to speak to him about."

The small boy that Lee asked turned and said "What do you want with my father?"

Kneeling down to the boy's level Lee replied "I need to show him something very important, it has to do with my baby" showing him the wrapped child, Muhai opened her eyes and smiled "her name is Muhai."

"Okay lady you can follow me, and you should know I am the top airbender here." Turning away and making an air ball he sped along heading towards his father. After a few minutes of walking behind the boy they reached a door. "Dad's in there." Barging in the door the small boy yelled "Dad this lady said she needs to talk to you and it has something to do with this baby!"

"Meelo, what is the meaning of this?" Tenzin shouted, waking the Muhai. Scared for her and her mother, Muhai's eyes started to glow creating an air barrier around the two. Amazed at the child with white eyes Tenzin's jaw drops.

"Muhai, everything is okay, you can stop now." Stunned at the unknown woman talking to the baby as an adult, something Tenzin couldn't even do with Meelo, the barrier dropped and the baby giggled with Lee rubbing Muhai's stomach.

Quietly Tenzin wondered, "Who are you and what just happened?" Sitting down on the couch by Tenzin's desk Lee started to explain about how her baby was born, going into what looked like the Avatar state, and being able to control all the elements when they were around her when only a few days old. "She must be trained, I imagine what happened is when the spirits thought the would was about to go out of balance for ever Raava was split in two, one part going to Muhai and the rest staying with Korra." Taking a deep breath Tenzin continued "And no one can know about this, only a select few people should know. Muhai will be in danger if people find out if there is a second Avatar." Agreeing Lee left to go back home.

Years later the toddler was walking around the airbender temple Muhai was frowning sitting on a ledge staring into space. Having seen this Asami walked over and sat next to the four year old "What are you thinking about little sister."

Not looking up Muhai replied, "I'm going to have leave, the world isn't balanced with two Avatar's. Mommy hasn't told me but I know, I should be like this, I shouldn't be an Avatar." Shaken Asami didn't know what to say instead she pulled the little girl into her lap and hugged her.

Having trained for eight years Muhai knew it was time to go, she learned all she could, and she mastered all the elements she could. It took her years to get over her mother's death at the age of ten, cancer had taken Lee; for almost nine months Muhai couldn't go into the Avatar state with all of her mourning. Thankfully Asami was able to help Muhai and truly became like an older sister, but now it was time to go. Walking to the portal to the spirit world Muhai turned around to look at everyone to see her off. Sniffling the twelve year old smiled while crying at her family, Muhai had already said goodbye to everyone, "I love you all, thank you for everything. May we meet again." Walking into the portal Muhai entered the spirit world; there was no going back. Iroh was waiting there for Muhai to bring her to the portal to the next world she was to live in. "This is very brave of you to do this."

"It's what needs to be done, I am doing this for Asami. She's with Korra, I couldn't separate them, and not after everything Asami's done for me." Muhai replied.

"We are almost there." Iroh said after more walking, Muhai could see the portal.

"I'm scared." Muhai whispered.

Having arrived at the portal Iroh turned to Muhai and hugged the short girl, "Everything will be okay, you have family here and you will make a family there. Remember who you are and have tea everyday. You can always come back to the spirit world if you need to. You, Muhai are loved." Sniffling aging Muhai returned to the spirit and hugged him tightly befre letting go, hiking up her pack Muhai walked through the portal to a new world.

Passing through the portal Muhai was instantly soaked, 'Underwater, underwater, that's where the portal opens.' Waterbending an air bubble around her head Muhai started swimming towards the surface. Popping her head above the water Muhai saw a large building, making her way to the building Muhai crawled out and started to waterbend the water off herself. Looking back up Muhai sees a short man with a large mustache, feeling a strong aura coming off him Muhai bowed "Are you the master of this building, and if so I would like to speak to you."

"Yes child, I am Makarov Dreyar, master of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. But who are you?" The short man said.

Coming up from her bow Muhai responded "I am Muhai Ela, Avatar: master of all the elements, and I am looking for a new family."

"Avatar?"

"Yes in my old world some people can use the elements at their will, and some cannot, and then once a generation there is an Avatar; however I was born while there was already an Avatar so after I learned all I could I had to leave to keep balance."

Smiling up at the short teen "You can join my guild and be apart of my family, with all of us. We can protect you, because I imagine you want to keep this secret, teach you magic to help you blend in our world. Follow me, child."

Following Makarov, Muhai enter the guild with the master and joined the rambunctious family.


	2. Character Info

Character Info:

Name (last, first) Ela (Earth), Muhai (Undefeated)

Nickname: Mui  
Age: Birth, Toddler, Pre-teen, Teen, 20's  
Birthday (if known): January 2nd  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Nationality: (i.e. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom etc): Earth Kingdom, Republic City

 **About Her**  
Personality: Quite, calm, down to earth, next to impossible to anger, easy going, more like an airbender than an earthbender, becomes more like a firebender when friends are in trouble (like Natsu)  
Good Habits: Mediates and drinks lots of tea.  
Bad Habits: Forgets to try when fighting (Natsu), try to avoid fighting when she shouldn't.  
Strengths in battle: Switches elements easily and quickly.  
Weaknesses in battle: clumsy.  
Likes: tea, mediating, being in a forest or garden, making it into the spirit world (once in Earthland).  
Dislikes: extreme weather, the smell of alcohol.  
Hobbies: making different teas, mediating, baking, playing with small childen / exceeds / animals /spirits.  
Dreams: to live up to the avatar name (even though no one in Earthland really understands). 

Fears: Not being able to go into the avatar state and because of that not being able to help her friends, also the pitch black.

 **Abilities**

Bending: Avatar; airbending, waterbending (bloodbending, healing), earthbending (lava, metal, and sand), firebending (lightning), energybending

 **Guild Affiliations**  
Member of a guild: Fairy Tail  
Guild mark location: right about the pit of the elbow, a light brown like it might be a birthmark.

Guild Rank: S-class  
Favorite type of missions: conflict solving

 **Family and Friends**  
Affiliations/Alliances: Gets along with almost any one

Family: Lee (mother) unknown father, Asami (looks up to like older sister)

Friends: Fairy Tail, airbenders, Korra gang

Romantic Interest: Laxus Dreyar 

Enemies: Depends on arc

 **Looks and Appearance**  
Physical features: (hair, eyes, skin, build etc): Black hair, long; green eyes; pale skin; petite athletic  
Height: 4'11 (max)  
Blood Type: -O  
Hair Style: in a bun, braid, or in waves  
Outfits (normal and extra):  
Accessories/Jewelry: large water sack  
Defining features: straight line scar down spine, nose connected to ear piercings, multiple ear piercings, back of neck all 4 elements tattooed (dark brown like henna)  
Appearance (picture or not):

 **Extra**  
Quote: "Three things are not long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.", "I believe we all fall down sometimes; in the end we'll brave this storm."  
Favorite Season: Autumn  
Favorite Time of Day: Early morning  
Favorite Holiday: Christmas  
Favorite Color: White or a pale sage

Main goal: (what is their mission in life): To keep balance in Earthland

Hopes/Dreams: (different to main goal because what they want and what they have to do are not necessarily the same thing): To see her family again and to be at peace with herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Time to Train

Chapter 2: Time to Train

It had been a few weeks and Muhai still didn't feel comfortable, unsure of the new world Muhai spent most of her time in the library to learn everything she could. However after reading all she could Muhai came to the decision she needed to learn magic in order to fit in more. 'Tomorrow, I will ask Erza to teach me.' Muhai thought before heading out of the guild and into the forest were she had made a small cabin to live in. Able to grow plants due to her bending Muhai had started a large garden outside her cabin, watering them and checking to make sure they are growing properly, Muhai smiled at her work before going inside and getting ready for bed.

'Today, I will learn.' Muhai thought as she started her walk to the guild. After a forty-five minute walk to the guild Muhai walked straight up to Erza "I wish for you to teach me magic." Muhai said abruptly but politely as possible for the shy girl. Shocked at the girl talking to her Erza was surprised; Muhai hadn't talked to anyone but the Master.

"Why should I?"

Ready for this quickly Muhai replied "I need to learn magic so I can protect my friends, but Master says I cannot use my own."

"And why is that?"

"Because this world is not use to my type of magic, it is different and if the wrong people learn about it the world would be in trouble; I know this because my predecessors was in danger constantly."

"Very well, we start today. Meet me in two hours outside the front of the guild, we will go into the wilderness to train." Bowing respectfully towards Erza, Muhai stood back up and walked out the door back to her cabin. Making the walk in less time Muhai changed into her traveling outfit and her bag filling it with food, three outfits (a swimsuit, sleep wear, and her meditative gear) satisfied Muhai left and walked back to the guild to inform the Master.

Before Muhai could make it the stairs to Master's office Natsu ran up to Muhai "Fight me! Wait what's the bag for? Where are you going? Is it a mission? Can I go with you?"

"Erza and I are going to train. I am here to tell Master we are leaving soon."

"Can I come with?"

"No, Natsu." Muhai and Natsu turned to see Erza behind them.

"Why not Erza?" Natsu complained.

"Because I cannot teach you anything, you already have magic." Erza said calmly. "Come Muhai we must tell Master we will be gone." Nodding, Muhai followed Erza up the stairs. Nocking on the door, the two waited for a slight grunt before walking into the small office. "Master, Muhai has asked me to teach her magic, we will be going into the wilderness for two months."

Lifting his head up from the paper work Master raised his eyebrow "Really, Muhai what do you wish to learn from Erza?"

"She can equip to different outfits, I wish to have one for each of my abilities that will enhance them and hid what I can do. And perhaps have a good sparing session as well, I have not had one since coming to this guild." Muhai replied.

"Will you show her your abilities?" Enquired the Master.

"If she would like to see, I will show her. She is now my teacher and I shall do as she asks."

Curious Erza asks, "What abilities do you have?"

"I am from a far away place where there is a different type of magic where 15% of the population can do bending; bending is our form of magic, it comes in five different types: water, earth, fire, air, and energy. Once a lifetime there is a person who can bend all five, typically a bender can only bend one element excluding energy bending. I had to leave my home because I was born with the ability to bend all five and I shouldn't have because my predecessor is still alive." Muhai informed.

Amazed at her power Erza smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "We shall be going now Master." Nodding at the two girls, they then left.

Having reached the train station Erza paid for the two tickets and put her large cart of things on the train before going back outside to Muhai and leading her to their seats. "Tell me more about you Muhai."

"I am twelve years old, I don't know who my father is however my father figure taught me airbending. My mother is dead, but I was raised her most of my life; after she died Asami taught me to be a woman, she is like my older sister, oh also she is the wife of Korra, my predecessor the other Avatar."

Interrupting Muhai, Erza inquired "Could you explain what an Avatar is in more detail so I can understand more?"

"The Avatar is the balancer of my land, they are the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world; they have the ability to bend all five elements. Typically, we are reincarnated but once when Korra was in a battle it seemed like the cycle was about to end, so the spirit Raava split herself into two, one part stayed with Korra and the other part went to a new born baby to keep the cycle going. But the cycle with Korra didn't end, so there was a problem, the world was out of balance with two Avatars. So once I learned all I could learn, I left; it was Korra or me but Korra had a life, a wife, friends, I was the mistake. Then, I came here, looking for a new family, and I found one in the Master."

"I see that is very brave of you."

"I did it for Asami, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Tell me about your childhood."

"My mother was from the Earth Kingdom, so it was assumed I would be more down to earth, hardy, but I was raised with the air nomads to keep me safe and hidden. So under Tenzin, who is my air bending teacher, and my mother I became more like an air bender, moving freely, and no real earthly connections. Once I was able to walk I began training, first it was airbending so they could hid the real reason I was there, then earthbending with Toph she was blind and she taught me to feel the vibrations in the earth so for three years I trained under her. We lived out in the wild, for the first year and a half I was bare foot and blind folded constantly until I learned, then came metal bending, then it was sandbending. Next, I had to learn firebending with the Fire Lord Zuko, it took two years until I mastered fire, and then Bolin one of Asami's friend, taught me lavabending. After, it was lightning; finally it was waterbending, with Master Katara, and once I was a master of waterbending she taught me the forbidden art of bloodbending. Master Katara said it was for emergencies only; I spent a year with Master Katara. After all that I was sent off into the spirit world with Master Korra, where we spent two years teaching me energybending and learning how to go into the Avatar State. The Avatar state was the hardest for me because before Korra and I went into the spirit world my mother died. In the Avatar State I am able to bend all the elements simultaneously and commutate with my past lives. And, like I said, as soon as my training was finished I was given a day to say goodbye before I left."

Having nothing to say to that Erza stayed quite, trying to process the unimaginable power Muhai had.

Silence took over the two, and then forty-five minutes later it was their stop. Getting off the train in was just a stand for the train to stop and go. Waiting a few minutes of Erza to get all her things Muhai looked around surprised that there was a train stop at a place like this.

After four hours of walking there was a clearing near a waterfall that Erza decided would be where they would train. Setting up camp didn't take long; once they were done Erza started a fire and brought out some of the food she brought. Muhai also started to bring out her food, making herself a smoothie bowl using her bending. "I've notice you have a very different diet, could you explain it to me."

"I am a vegan, but I only eat raw food until dinner, however tonight I'm lazy so no cooking for me." Muhai smiled as she explained feeling more comfortable around Erza. Finishing their food, the two said good night before going to bed.

The next morning Muhai woke up before Erza and began to make some food, gathering some fresh water Muhai put in a large container, putting that to the side Muhai then began unpeeling ten bananas and pitting twenty dates. Freezing some of the water into sharp blades Muhai then blended the fruit before putting it with the water. Once Erza woke Muhai had finished her breakfast, waiting for Erza to finish her own breakfast Muhai stretched and began to get ready for training. Training was stretching, running, sparing without magic, and then trying to use requip magic. This went on for two months before Muhai could use the magic, then they left to get Muhai the armors she wanted and that took a month and a half, longer than they thought. Returning to the cabin, Muhai feel asleep almost right away, just before deciding to go on a mission to prove herself tomorrow. Finally making it back to the guild Muhai felt confident in what she could do something to help the guild. Going to the mission board Muhai browsed over all of them before finally pick one that said 'HELP! GHOST HAUNTING MY HOTEL! 80,000 JEWEL!' taking the paper down Muhai walked up the stairs to the Master to tell him that she was taking the mission. "What do you mean you kicked dad out!" A voice of an attractive male yelled, before a large built teenager stormed out of the Master's office.

"Are you okay?" Muhai asked. The unknown teen glared at the girl four years younger than him. "My name is Muhai would you like to go on a mission with me, it sounded like you need to get out of here."

"Sure short stuff. You tell Gramps, I'll meet you down stairs." Walking towards the stairs, the teen stops then turns around "I'm Laxus by the way."

Nodding Muhai nocked on the door before entering. "Master, I just wanted you to know I'm going on a mission." Before leaving.


End file.
